The invention relates to golf cars and utility vehicles, and more particularly, to the bodies of such golf cars or utility vehicles.
Vehicles, such as golf cars and utility vehicles, typically include a frame, a plurality of wheels rotatably mounted to the frame and a body mounted to the frame. The body basically functions to cover or enclose vehicle components such as a motor, drive system components, a power source (e.g., batteries or a fuel tank), axle assemblies, etc. Generally, the bodies of such vehicles are formed of numerous panels or similar structural members attached to the frame.